In many industries, such as, for example, construction, manufacturing, warehousing and film production industries, there may be individuals working near or below elevated work platforms supported by cranes, lifts, booms, hoists, or other devices. These individuals may sustain injuries if they are they are hit by a tool or other object that is dropped from the elevated work platform. This can be particularly dangerous in settings where individuals below are not wearing hard hats.
The inventors have determined a need for systems that alert workers when they are in the immediate vicinity of, or underneath elevated work platforms.